Ignorance
by KaitieMarieSmileyLee
Summary: Bella the princess of Apple inc. but when a fight with her ex boyfriend and her new boyfriend takes the life of someone she loves, will she be able to get better? will anyone get better? OOC please review
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella, and I am a famous billion aire. My dad Charlie owns Apple yes the ipod place. I have shiny brown hair, and big brown eyes which i use to my advantage. I am average height about 5'2" and I am a model.

My best friend Rosalie, is a tall blond beauty. Shes hot, and everyone knows it, but dont be fooled she can be a little she loves to party and is beer pong champ. She's a model, but she would rather be in the shop, fixing up cars. She's our personal mechanic.

THen theres our other best friend Alice. She is a small pixie, and is a fashion nazi. If I wasnt a billion aire we would all be broke. But my daddy, being the best, gave both my girls a credit card. Alice has block spikes, and she flows and moves like a faery. Shes our fashion exceuative and she chooses all our outfits.

Just cause we are rich and crap, doesnt mean we dont know how to fight. I have been in so many fights and i always win, cause i always have my friends by me.

"Hey Ali, I cant find my right earing"

"Oh! sorry Rose, i had it"

"Its cool." Rose said with a smile. Yeah, we are in collage and we are the most popular GIRLS there. There are other popular SLUTs. Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanly.

"So girls how about we go clubbing later?" I asked.

"I am always in for clubbing. You know you dont have ask." Rose laughed.

"Yeah. Bella your so stupid." Alice laughed.

I laughed to and thought of Jacob my boyfriend. I missed him, he was in europe touring for some bike thingy. We talk and im all the time. But it doesnt help fill the hole.

I took out my notepad and wrote down a new poem.

_shine like the moon_

_when i think of_

_and when i pray you see me_

_in the face of the moon_

_my love i need_

_to see you soon_

_so here i come_

_see you soon._

I filled out an envelope and sent it to Jake.

Maybe i would see him soon. go to europe.

"Lets go girls I need to get out of here now!"

"Yeah me too."

when we got home alice choose our outfits.

I wore a green strap less shirt and a black mini skirt. my shoes where black stiletoes from fergies Fergalishous line. THen we went to the car and waited. SInce we live in Miamii it is always hot here, so we got in my red ford convertable mustang gt.

* * *

When we got there the music was pouding and I was ready to dance.

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars  
**suddenly two very strong arms wrapped around my waist and i started grinding into the person.**  
Look at me Look at me  
Hands in the air like its good to be  
Alive and I'm a famous rapper  
Even when the paths are all crookedy  
I can show you how to dosey doe  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And i can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to De Colores  
And I'm proud to be an American  
Me and my friends saw a platypus  
Me and my friends made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want 'Cause

Look  
**Suddenly, the mystery person, was close to my face. And i looked into his big, green orbs and got lost. I started to grind harder and he seemed to enjoy it.**  
I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome  
I can see you face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone

Look at me look at me  
Just called to say that its good to be  
Alive in such a small world  
I'm all curled up with a book to read  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine  
64 miles to the gallon on gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computer survive aquatic  
Conditions I know how to run the business  
And i can make you wanna buy a product  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance 'Cause  
**My phone went off , and I couldnt care less, so I ignored it.**  
I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
And I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule

Look at me Look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
I can handout a million vaccinations  
Or let em all die from exasperations  
Have 'em all healed from their lacerations  
Or have em all killed by assassinations  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like 'em  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command because

I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
And I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope

And I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
**"Bella! Jakes here!" Alice yelled.**

**"Jake?" I said still fuzzy. then it dawned on me and i jumped up and ran, out side the club. This is not good i kept thinking. THen the club door opened and the music kept coming out.......**  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars 

There stood Jake, looking royally pissed off.

"uh hi, baby" I said looking into his eyes.

"What the hell was that Bella? Cheating on me."

"I was just dancing, its not like you dont do it either."

"Bella! you were all over another man. You are a failure at life. I dont know how i ever went out with you. your a loser Bella, people only like you because you are rich and famous.'" he said.

Standing in the doorway was the mystery person who i had been dancing with, he came over and growled,"Dont ever tell her she is a failure, and i have no idea who this beautiful woman is, but i am happy she cheated."

Smileing i looked at jacob, and told him ," go!"

He waited then left and he didnt look back then a blond stepped out of the shadows and he kissed her. Oh, so he accuses me of cheating and look at this.

I turned to thank my savior but he wasnt there anymore. sighing i went back inside. Rose and Alice were dancing with two guys so i just told them to catch a cab and then I left.

When I was outside, my savior was standing by my car.

"Thank you so much for helping me back there. I'm Bella." I said quickly.

"No problem. Im Edward."

"Cool! uh, do you wanna come hang with me? A-at my house?" damn me and my stutter.

**Untill next time my loves. enjoy and REVIEW**


	2. I dreampt of Emmett?

_"do you want to come with me back to m-my house?" damn me and my stutter_

"Uh, ok, sure." he replied. We walked to my red and black bike and I handed him a helmet. I left my car, so the girls could get home. He climbed on the back and off we went. I was driving about 115 mph, when my street came into veiw. I slowed down and got up to the gate. 

"Hey Sam! Open up the gate!" I called. He chuckled but opended up the gate. I rolled my eyes and went to park.

My house is a five story, mansion, that looks like the out side of the white house. We walked inside, and he looked around, and then stopped and he didnt seem shocked. I led him up to my bedroom, which was colored a deep dark red, and my comforter for my king sized bed was black. Havent you noticed I like red and black. My curtains, were a mixture of red and black and silver. I had plushy white carpet, and my bathroom was to the right. Inside my bathroom was my jacuzii of a tub and my three person shower(just incase you know somethin somethin happens) and my wrap around mirror, i had a cabinet full of essencials, like razors and toothbrushes and towels and stuff. Then off to the right of that was my favorite room in the house, my closet. It was a walk in closet, massive almost as big as my room. it had a shoe side, a dress side (to include skirts) a pants and short side and a shirt side. In the middle was my bra's and underwear.

My ipad was sitting next to him and he picked it up.

"Cool." he said. COOL! That's all he said was COOL. I am the most famous person in the WOLRD and he says cool to my Ipad! This man has some nerv- he saved me. I cant be mean to some one who saved my life. Luckily my anger didnt have time to flare because my cheks would have been red hot.

We went down 4 flights of stairs and then another one to the basement where the game room was. It is huge with 69" plasma screen t.v.s lined the wall with wii's and xbox 360's and everything it was sick. (a good kind of sick).

"grab a beenbag chair and come sit down." I said. HE followed orders and sat down.

"Thank you for saving my life tonight. Jake has a temperment issue and he gets violent fast." I said.

"Hey its cool, dont worry about it. Lets talk about something else. You said your name is Bella whats your last name?" he questioned.

"Swan. Bella Swan. My dad owns Apple."

"I know my dad is CEO of HP, the computer maker."

so thats how he is so cool with all of this.

"Cool. so your last name is Cullen?"

"Yeah, so your favorite color is....black and red?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Bella how old are you?" He asked suddenly, very intensly.

"uh 21, how old are you?"

"23." was all he said.

Suddenly the door banged open upstairs.

"Emmett." Edward said, more lioke growled.

"Wahoo! Rosey you livessssss here?!" he slurred.

Then Rosalie and Alice's bedroom doors slamed shut.

"UH, We have extra rooms if you want to, stay the night."

he nodded and I led him into the extra room next to mine.

"there are clothes in the closet and feel free to do what ever you want."

With that i went to bed and slept in my skin tank top and short shorts and slept really well. I dreampt of Emmett that night. which was weird it was just his booming voice over and over.

**There ya go, i wont update untill monday or tuesday maybe.**


	3. The Morning After

A/N hey sorry its been so long! I feel so bad. I got my internet taken away for like a year. So here is the next chapter!

CHAPTER 3

I woke up the next morning, at 8:00 and stumbled out of my bed. I walked into the bathroom to look at my hair. It was a mess like always so I grabbed a pony tail and put it up, sloppily. Then I walked down stairs and started making coffee. I don't like coffee so I grabbed a rock star out of the fridge and started drinking it. I walked back up stairs and grabbed my phone and my Ipad. I sat down on the couch down stairs and turned the T.V. on to Fuse. Drake Takeover was on so I turned the volume about half way up and started up my ipad.

I looked at my phone and saw no new messages. Thank god. I opened my email browser, and I had 3 new emails. I clicked on the first one.

From Dad,

"Good Morning my beautiful baby girl, how are you and my other beautiful girls today? Did you go clubbing again? I want to hear all about it. Email me back okay baby? I love you. Its another beautiful day here in Los Angelas, Momma misses you too. Apple wants to do a photo shoot with you and the girls. Call me and let me know about that. Oh and your favorite band…um…what ever that band is, called they want to do a performance for you. Well baby I have to go to an important meeting. I love you baby girl.

Much love,

Daddy." Awwweeee that was so sweet of my dad. I will email him back later.

The other two were just spam so I deleted them, and sat there watching Drake sing until I heard foot stairs by my bed room. Then everything from last night came back to me. Oh! Its Edward. I laughed at my self because I was afraid of him.

"Hi." He said walking down the stairs in a pair of sweats and a black wife beater.

"Hey sleepy head." I laughed twisting my head to look at him. He made a _mmm_ noise and walked towards the kitchen. "Coffee cups are in the cabinet!" I called out to him. "Thanks!" He mumbled. I laughed…not a morning person I guess.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked when he returned. He sat in one of the love seats across from me, and I set my iPad on the coffee table.

"Great! Thank you for letting us stay here. My brothers and I." He said sincerely.

"Hey anytime. It was my pleasure. I'm sure Rosalie and Alice enjoyed them.

"Yeah…alittle to much…" He said, grimacing and rubbing his forehead.

"Do you need some Tylenol or something?"

"Actually that would be amazing right now." He said. I laughed and stood up, walking towards one of our downstairs bathrooms. I opened the drawer and got him an Alieve.

"This is all I have…is it okay?" I asked

"Definatly. Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Then we sat there.

" So… want to play twenty questions until everybody else wakes up?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go first…Can I have your number?" He said.

I laughed, "yeah ready, its 555-7262." I said.

"Thank you! Now we can hang out again!"

"What's yours?"

"555-8777." He replied. I uploaded it into my phone and took a picture as his caller I.D. and smiled. "Your turn." I said.

"MMM…That guy…he's your boyfriend?"

"No, not anymore, not ever again."

"Oh, that's cool."

"It is now." I said winking at him, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

" Nope. We broke up three days ago." He replied cooly.

"OH I'm so sorry. Some one as gorgeous as you should have a new one by now." I said sincerely.

"no, I actually want someone special to me, she was just someone from school who threw herself on me." He explained. My mouth formed a silent oh.

"I hear foot steps…and is Big Foot in my house?" I asked cautious.

He chuckled, "No, that's my brother Emmett. He's like a big teddy bear, and Jasper is like this emo kid."

"Hey, okay don't hate the emos, I used to be emo." I said,

"Oh really? Doesn't seem like it." He said, flirtatious.

I got up and showed him my scars from when I used to cut myself.

"Oh…" Was all he said then his hand enclosed my wrist.

"Don't cut yourself anymore…please, if it…it being life… gets to be too hard, call me and we can hang out and forget life." He said looking straight in my eyes. I nodded and moved to give him a hug. I know I've only known him for a day, but he cares about me, and I care about him. I hope we become closer than best friends, but I know we will be best friends.

" Thank you Edward." I said.  
"Anytime." He replied realesing me from our hug just as everybody came down stairs.

"I'll start breakfast." I said as I went into the kitchen. Everybody else sat down with their coffees and started introducing themselves.

I took out the Pancake mix, the waffle mix, the bacon, eggs, and the sasage and started breakfast. About half an hour later, I was done and I put it on the dinning room table, which I had set while the bacon and sasage cooked. I made a separate plate for Sam, the Guard and slipped my flats on.

"I'll be right back!" I called as I headed for the door, Alice and Rose nodded their heads, because they know I always take Sam food.

"Hey Sam!" I called walking into his guard house.

"Miss. Bella, thank you dear, you are always so kind." He said, gently.

"Thank you Sam. I'm sorry I have to get back, we have company." I said sadly.

"Its alright dear, bye."

"Bye Sam." With that I walked back to the house.

Everybody sat down and they all thanked me for cooking and then they started eating. After breakfast the boys cleaned up while us girls showered. After we were done we swapped phone numbers and promised to meet up soon. Then the guys left to go to their houses. Rosalie looked super excited and so did Alice.

"Okay girls, spill what has you so excited?" I asked.

"Emmett asked me out!" Rosalie screeched.

"Jasper asked me out!" Alice yelled.

"Hey! Good for you guys!"

"Yeah…did you and Edward…you know?" Rosalie asked.

"No!" I said blushing. They laughed and then went off to do their own things.

A/N so there you go guys! More is coming soon! Like later tonight or tomorrow! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this one!


	4. SHOPPING PART 1

A/N HEYYYY! So nothing new really, so I'm just going to start writing!

Chapter 4:

The girls were upstairs, showering and getting dressed. We were meeting up with the guys and going to the mall. I was super excited to show Edward my favorite store, _hot topic_. I was already, wearing a black band shirt with a silver boat and the words _Abandon All Ships_ in gold. I matched that with my black super skinnies, and some black high top converse. My hair was straight, and teased super high in the back. I did light make up, Eyeliner, mascara, and a little blush. I grabbed my black purse and walked down stairs.

Alice was next to come down. She was wearing a red and black striped V-neck tee shirt, paired with light super skinnies, and red vans. She did her hair like normal, in spikes and she had red eyeliner and black mascara on.

Rosalie was next, she was wearing black super skinnies, and the new _Of Mice and Men_ shirt. It had two zombies on it, facing like a playing card in red and green. She added black slip on vans and her hair was wavy down her back. She only had mascara on and she looked beautiful.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and it was Edward, his funny picture making me laugh, but it was only a picture message. Emmett and Jasper were inside _Sports Challet_ and riding on the little girls tricylces. I giggled at their faces, then I got another text. This time it was a video. I opened it and pressed play. The boys were riding around the store, the manager and two workers chasing them. They were knocking down everything in their way until they crashed into the shoe rack. Then they got off the bikes and started running around singing, _"I'm a gay unicorn."_ At the top of their lungs. The secerety guard came, and was chasing them too. Finally they all ran out of the store laughing, and breathless. Then the video ended.

Us girls were laughing so hard our stomachs hurt. I texted Edward a picture of us all laughing and clutching our stomachs. He sent a smiley and said, "Hurry, I miss you!" With that we were on our way. We decided to take the Red convertible, Ferarrie, and sped through the streets of Miami. We pulled into the mall about twenty minutes later and texted the boys telling them we were here. We decided to meet up at Subway and get lunch before we went off shopping.

"Um…can I have a ham on wheat with bacon no cheese. Oh and I want it cooked." I ordered.

"I want a turkey, with provolone, and I want it baked also." Edward ordered.

" I want a…Salad please." Rosalie ordered.

"Me too!" Alice ordered.

"I want every type of meat on a roll not cooked." Emmett and Jasper ordered.

"Okay. Anything else?" The clerk asked.

"Yes we want drinks um…"

"Coke."

"Sprite."

"Sprite."

"RootBeer."

"Diet coke."

"Water."

"Okay, your total is $45.88 please." The clerk said.

I pulled out my wallet and handed her a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change." I said, grabbing our food and taking it to the table and setting it down. Everybody dug in and was eating and talking. When we were all done, we threw our trash away and went walking. The girls and their boyfriends went to their favorite stores. Rosalie's was Wet Seal. Alice's favorite store was Tillys. Mine was obviously Hot Topic.

I took Edward there and made him try on girl clothes, before I let him look at guy clothes. We laughed and goofed off the whole time and we kept trying on rediculuse oufits. We were having a really good time until I tried on a dress. It was pink with black lace over it and only had spaghetti straps. I walked out of the dressing room, and his face looked shocked.

"What? Is it terribly ugly?" I asked self concouse. He just sat there staring, he looked really shocked.

"God Edward you don't have to stare! If you don't like it then you just had to say so!" I yelled tears falling as I ran back into the dressing room. I slammed the door, but I heard him calling my name.

"Bella!" He yelled through the door.

"Bella! I was staring because you look beautiful, gorgeous, you knocked me breathless. Bella I think your beautiful, your eyes, your smile, your laugh, the way you don't care what people think. Bella I love all that about you!" He confessed. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed me. I wasn't expecting it so I stood there shocked for a minute. Then I recovered and I started kissing him back. His soft, but calloused hands where on my cheeks and in my hair as he lifted my face up to his so he could kiss me better.

"Bella, I don't want to be just friends any more….will you go out with me?" He asked.

I nodded my head enthusasticly and kissed him more, and passonatly. He chuckled and kept kissing me. Once he let go I went to change back into my normal clothes.


	5. SOWIE i will Delete this

A/N: Okay so I'm having writers block because I am super happy. If u want to see why I am super happy PM me and I will tell u. its SUPER AMAZING : D I've been all smiles (not braces) and I haven't been so depressed (No I'm not married) but it's just making me so happy that I cannot stop thinking about it! Actually it's not an it but I can't give away what it is. I hate writer block! So PM me and give me ideas…tell me what u want to see in this story…I'm open for suggestions. ::)


End file.
